


Blankets and Sons

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Feels, Protective Bruce Wayne, Sickfic, good dad Bruce Wayne, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Out of all Bruce’s children, Jason was the easiest to deal with when he was sick. Dick whined and snapped even at Alfred. Tim has no sense of self preservation, so Bruce usually has to wait till Tim was in need or real attention. Cassandra was reluctant to take any medication if it was grape flavored. And Damian would snarl at any potential threat. But Jason was easy, Jason just wanted his dad and lots of blankets





	Blankets and Sons

Jason hadn’t sat through a W.E. meeting since he was fifteen years old. He wouldn’t be here either if he and Bruce weren’t forced into bonding time by Alfred; they were suppose to go to Gotham’s Theater to watch a mediocre version of Pride and Prejudice. Still, Jason can’t help but feel a little excited about it if it weren’t for the night before. But Tim had to skip out on a meeting that Bruce promised would only take fifteen minutes. It had been atleast twenty.

Jason stayed quiet like a good little boy, just as he use to when he was younger and he tried to keep up. They all assumed he’d be the heir of it because of Dick not wanting it all but then he died and Tim came along. Tim wanted it even though he was only like fifteen or sixteen. Jason wasn’t sure except for the kid was basically already running this place- but even the W.E. corporate runner can play hookey.

“Mr. Wayne,” a woman dressed a pencil skirt whispered; she came in to take some coffee, “Are you feeling okay?”’

Jason was not.

He was sick. And he knew it. He knew he had a fever that he hadn’t had since before his death. He knew that his head hurt, his body ached, and his body trembled with chills. But he and the old man had plans today, Jason could wait it out. He already popped some tylenol.

“Jason,” Bruce noticed, “Are you alright?”

Jason nodded with bleary eyes, “Just bored.”

“Five more minutes,” He promised.

Bruce finished the meeting in three. Jason sipped on the water the lady brought him without asking. He waited for Bruce to bid them all goodbye before standing up to leave. He stood to fast and the headache that had been haunting suddenly felt very light. Too light. Bruce was in three different places. Then Jason went down.

~

The first thing Bruce did was call an ambulance. He hated when he knew his boys weren’t well and he had to bring them in anyways, but he felt some fear on why Jason wouldn't be. Normally his wayward son had the immune system of a bull- at least since his dip in the green waters.

“We ran some test, Mister Wayne,” The nice nurse at Gotham General smiled, “He just seems to have a fever. I admit a fairly high fever and is suffering from some minor dehydration and exhaustion.”

“Oh,” Bruce frowned. The Red Hood had been busy between running his territory and the helping the Outlaws, “Is he awake yet?”

She smiled and nodded. Bruce went to see his boy… He was suppose to pick up Damian and Duke from school to take them to see the Titans Tower, but Dick offered to do it instead. Jason laid in the private suite of the hospital room. He used to make fun of the fact that hospital rooms were called suites when he was younger.

“It just smells like more bleach and you get extra jello, that’s all,” an endearing twelve year old boy complained when he sprained his wrist while trying to practice flips with his older brother. It pulled at Bruce’s heart a little.

Now though, Jason sat up there a man but still so much his little boy. He was hooked up to help with dehydration. No narcotics because Bruce made sure the doctors respected his son’s wishes on drugs and needles unless it was absolutely needed. He still looked feverish and tired. He looked worst past out on the floor though.

“You look like shit, Old man,” Jason croaked a bit. Bruce ran his hand through his son’s sweaty ebony locks. It looked far too wild a mused .

“Some kid decided to scare the shit out of me and past out on my floor,” Bruce replied.

Jason barked a laugh, “Oh look, it jokes… Sorry we missed the play.”

“There’s more,” Bruce told him, “For now though, how about you and I get out of here? I know you love the hospital suite and all but Alfred has extra jello at home.”

~

Jason quit all arguments he made when Alfred declared the Red Hood too sick for patrol and would be staying at the manor, “None of my grandchildren will be at risk of passing out while fighting some Gotham rogue.”

Jason laid in bed was shivers and shakes. The antibiotics made the boy, he’s a man now, mostly drowsy. Bruce stayed by his side, reading Pride and Prejudice while a half empty bowl of soup sat at the bedside.

“Reminds me of old times,” Alfred began, “But the clock is about to strike midnight, Master Bruce. I believe an Arkham Breakout may occur. I don’t recommend the other masters being out tonight alone.” 

“Batman needs to go out,” Bruce hummed in agreement. His other boys (Cass and Steph were currently in Hong Kong for the weekend) couldn’t handle all of it alone, but he felt nostalgia wrap around him. There were so many memories of taking care of a young Jason Todd and putting off patrol for an hour or two. He never thought he’d get that chance again.

“I propose a short and secure patrol then you can come back and I will watch the young master, until then,” Alfred instructed, “He is safe here with me. Are the others safe out there without you?”

Bruce bit his lip, considering. Dick, he knew would be fine. His children would most likely be found but the thought of little Damian caught in a situation like Jason was when he was fifteen twist something in him. Bruce decides to leave to be Batman for the night.

“He is asleep, you are allowed to be affectionate before you leave,” Alfred told Bruce with a dry tone. Jason was a grown man, almost as big as Bruce himself now but Bruce still gathered all of his third eldest six foot frame and pressed a kiss to his sweaty head.

~

Batman stopped the Arkham Breakout before anything could possibly happen, slammimg Croc down before the man could make a leap at anybody. He tore the tail off without thought. Brutal, yes, but the reptile meta would grow it back eventually. He ended up taking Red Robin’s case due to the leader being needed by the Titans.

He facetimed Black Bat and Batgirl from the rooftop using the phone meant for Bat business, he scolded Batgirl for being inconsiderate of their identities and using the phone just because they missed him. But when Cass greeted him as Dad, he doesn’t hang up. 

“Batman, The Signal and Blue Bird are coming out now,” Oracle told the Bat over the comms, “Agent A says it’s time to come in.”

“Robin, are you coming home?” Batman asked them, interrupting the fun that Robin and Nightwing were having by swinging from building to building. Damian would call it a training activity. Nightwing would call it tag.

“Batman,” He stood up straighter, “I was considering without Arkham case closed that I could help Nightwing in Bludhaven for the weekend.”

“I imagine that would be appropriate,” Batman agreed, “Behave yourself.”

“Tt”

~

Bruce showered as orders from Alfred before going to check on Jason. His fever had broken and began again since Batman went out to patrol. His son was covered in blankets, barely awake with sweat dripping down his head. He still shivered.

“Old man,” He whispered, “I miss any action?”

“Nothing at all,” Bruce smiled. He hated when Jason was sick but unlike the others, Jason turned into a lamb when was ill. Unlike Dick who’d have a complete personality change into a terror, “How do you feel, Jaylad?”

“Cold,” Jason shivered.

“You’re burning up to me,” He told Jason, “Though to as bad as earlier.”

Jason ignored the man before humming. It was just a small smile, “Jaylad, I missed that. I miss my dad calling me Jaylad.”

It was words spoken by a half coherent teenager that was a year and half away from twenty. Still, Bruce thought of him as his little boy making his subtle little need for affection known. Bruce slipped under the three covers (one being an electric blanket) and held his shaking son close. The boy felt like a heater and smelt sweaty but Bruce remained to embrace his boy.

“How’s this feel?” Bruce asked.

“Warm,” Jason whispered. Bruce doesn’t think Jason will remember any of this. Won’t remember calling Bruce dad or Bruce calling him Jaylad, “Sometimes I wish I stayed dead, I’m happy I’m not though.”

Oh his poor broken boy. His little boy that was hurt so bad. Bruce wants to hold him tightly and never let him go but instead he presses a kiss to the top of the boy’s head, “I love you so much, Jay.”


End file.
